The Lego Movie 2: “Life before”
by MysterionWaifu
Summary: *Spoilers for The LEGO Movie 2* Emmet and Lucy enjoy their life a few months after Rex's defeat & and the worlds became one. Emmet can't help but think that Rex deserved better. On the side, a strange phenomenon has infected Syspocalypstar, filling even the nicest of people with absolute rage. Along with this strange spell, Rex Dangervest appears once again. What could this mea
1. Chapter 1: The Return of Rex Dangervest

Emmet tossed in turned in his sleep, cold sweat dripping from his forehead.

The visions in his slumber corrupted his mind.

There he was, in the dry-ar system, alone. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched his friends and his girlfriend play, dance, and celebrate without him.

He was quiet, still unable to move, but he spoke:

"Rex...is this what you had to go through?"

Rex Dangervest. His future self from an alternative reality stood before him.

"...Yeah. You ruined my second chance."

"Rex, no! Y-you deserved better than this. I would have let you, but unfortunately...I can't help that you're gone. I'm so sorry, Rex." Emmet cried.

Rex was quiet a moment, but chuckled "Geez, Kid. I'm gone. It's for the better anyway, right? Don't drag yourself down. Take this image out of your mind already."

Emmet frowned, "Rex...as crazy as it sounds. I wish you were still here."

"Emmet"

Emmet woke up to Lucy's voice, he turned to face her.

"Em, you okay?" Lucy spoke in concern.

Emmet smiled brightly, "Y-yeah, Lucy. I'm fine." He sat up, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Nightmare again, right?" Lucy questioned, Emmet nodded.

"...Rex and I are one in the same. I feel like he deserved better. We can't help that he's gone, because he had to be...me."

Lucy kissed Emmet's cheek, "Don't think about it. Emmet, you're perfect as you are. Do you remember what Rex said before he disappeared?"

Emmet hesitated, but nodded:

"You're going to grow up to be better than me."

Emmet shifted his gaze, "That might be true Lucy, but still...I wish he wasn't me. Maybe we could have been friends...I wish I could see him change into a better person."

"...We can't help that, Emmet." Lucy sighed, "Get some more sleep. Please."

Emmet nodded, laying down again. He pulled the covers higher, curing his nightly chill.

Lucy lay down as well, turning to face the window of their small home.

The dry-ar system, a place abandoned for years. An alien like creature with 8 legs scattered out of it.

Someone groaned, opening his eyes.

He glanced around, his memory hazy.

His identity. His isolation. His anger.

It was all coming back to him.

The ceremony. Momageddon. Emmet and Lucy.

He looked down at his hands, them reappearing before his eyes.

He was fully aware as he jumped in shock, he hit the floor, the sound of plastic against tile echoed through the quiet galaxy.

"I'm...alive…" Rex realized.

His breath hitched as he struggled, but managed to stand up. "How?" His tone turned bitter, "...Emmet and Lucy foiled me plans. I'm not supposed to exist."

Rex looked around, no one in sight.

"Why the hell would I be here, if Emmet isn't?" He looked through the darkness, "...What's going on?"

He stood in silence, trying to process the situation.

"The Rexcelsior. My raptors."

He exited un-dar, going out of he dry-at system.

"There has to be at least pieces remaining...right?"

The morning came.

Emmet was his usual self after a full night of sleep, he skipped happily as he hummed 'Everything is Awesome'.

He held two coffees, one black, and one with a touch of cream and 25 sugars.

Emmet entered his house, smiling at Lucy who was watching TV.

"Lucy, I brought coffee!" He smiled, Lucy smiling back.

"Aww, Em. Thank you, I could use a coffee right about now."

Emmet handed Lucy her coffee, sitting beside her.

"What are you watching?" Emmet asked.

"The news. It's really weird. People are just randomly attacking each other, it's like a virus, it keeps spreading."

"Oh gosh, I hope this doesn't continue." Emmet frowned.

"I think it'll pass...something like that is unusual though. It's the last thing I would expect in a universe of harmony."

"Same here." Emmet looked out the window, "...These last few months have been peaceful. I truly hope nothing comes to disturb the peace."

The two turned their attention to the news flash on the TV.

The announcer spoke in a scared tone:

"T-this just in! Princess Unikitty of the once Cloud Coo Coo land, has attacked several others, as well as her own younger brother Prince Puppycorn."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, "What?!"

Emmet got a chill up his spine, shifting in his seat.

"The princess has been taken into custody, but has not calmed down since then. If there are any updates to the situation, we'll update you."

Lucy harshly grabbed the remote, turning off the TV as she threw it back onto the coffee table.

"Emmet, we need to go see her."

Emmet nodded, "Unikitty wouldn't do that…"

Unikitty was red with anger as she chewed at the cell bars.

"We've tried everything to calm her down. But she won't listen to us."

Lucy eyed Unikitty, noticing a strange purple glint in her eye. She sighed, "I'm sorry. I know this isn't her. We'll figure out what's causing all this. Maybe we can put a stop to it."

Emmet was distracted, thinking to himself.

He held his head as his visions of nightmares came back to him. He groaned, turning to Lucy.

"I'm...going to step outside for a moment."

Lucy turned, "You okay, Emmet?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need fresh air, the atmosphere in here is uneasy."

Emmet stepped outside before Lucy could say anything.

This situation made her just as uncomfortable, but in a way...she was stronger than Emmet. She could bear it. She decided it was best to leave him be.

Emmet walked a distance away, not wanting to see that police station. He was thinking 'why...why did this have to happen to a friend?'

He was confused, whatever this mysterious situation was, it wasn't good. It just appeared out of nowhere.

What if that happened to his other friends? What if all of them ended up in jail cells, also chewing away at the metal bars.

What if Lucy did?

Emmet growled, punching a nearby tree. His fist shattered it into nothing but stray bricks.

He realized his action, pulling his hand back into his chest. He looked down. Rex's words forming in his mind:

"You have to learn how to be a...Master Breaker."

Emmet looked up at the sky. Thinking about all Rex taught him, Rex did exist. He did.

If he didn't Emmet wouldn't know about Master Breaking or time travel being possible.

Emmet smiled.

His smile faded when he heard growls, he looked to the side. A hoard of angry DUPLOS approaching him.

Emmet moves back, "G-guys!"

He knew something wasn't right, they had to be infected as well. The light of the sun bringing out a purple in their eye.

Emmet looked in confusion, not realizing, he fell back, into an underground cave. Probably used in the area for mining bricks.

He heard the growls of the DUPLOS echoing in the cave. His has completely cornered, he held his head. He was frustrated we went this far away, frustrated that he was clumsy.

His closed his eyes, shaking as he hugged his knees.

Then, he heard a thud...then another, and another.

The DUPLO noises seemed to vanish.

But then he heard footsteps approach, which made him shiver even more. Maybe one had decided to take out its buddies and have Emmet to themselves.

Emmet whimpered, burying his face into his knees.

"Mind if I save your life?"

Emmet froze, in shock.

That voice. It has HIS voice.

No.

That's not possible it can't be.

Emmet glanced up, the light from above the cave framed the smiling figure in front of him.

His eyes adjusted fully.

Emmet knew...what he was seeing was real.

"R-Rex?" Emmet looked in pure shock. His eyes wide.

Rex smirked, "Miss me, Kid?"

Emmet stood up, not shaking from fear, but from the intense amount of shock.

"R-Rex?! Rex you're-! Rex!"

"Woah, Kid. Calm down." Rex walked up to him, "Yeah. It's me."

Emmet blinked, "H-how? You're...I mean, you were supposed to vanish, because I didn't become you."

Rex rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. I can't really explain how I'm back. I just am."

Rex frowned, "Emmet, I didn't have enough time to apologize. Look, you're right. What I did wasn't the best...I'm hard at heart, but I let that get to me."

Emmet perked up, "Rex, I forgive you. I do."

"You mean it, Brother?"

"Of course! Rex, now that you're here, you have a second chance! You can join us!" Emmet was suddenly filled with energy, a big smile on his face.

Rex gave a cocky grin, "Geez, Kid. You really are something. I don't think the others will be too fond of me though."

"Rex, trust me. They'll love having you back." Emmet jumped.

Rex chuckled, "Yeah, right."

Emmet's smile never faded. "Rex...come on. Please."

Rex nodded, "I guess I owe ya one, Kid."

"Yes!" Emmet held Rex's hand, leading him out of the cave.

"Kid, what's up with the DUPLO? I thought everything would be at peace now." Rex asked.

Emmet stopped, "Oh...well, there's this weird thing going around. A strange virus or something...that's making people and other species attack without warning."

"Sounds serious." Rex frowned.

"And I'm worried...it already spread to Unikitty, what about the rest of my friends? What about Lucy?" Emmet lowered his gaze.

Rex put a hand on Emmet's shoulder, "I loved Lucy once. I know how you feel. I'm sure you'll make it out fine."

"Really?"

"I'm most definitely certain. A radical ending to an unradical situation." Rex smirked.

Emmet chuckled, "Thanks, Rex."

Emmet looked forward, "Lucy and I were checking out Unikitty, we better head back there."

Lucy searched outside, "Emmet!" She called, "Why did he go out so far? Probably got sick of this place. I don't blame him. Seeing Unikitty like that…" Lucy pushed back a blue strand on hair.

"Emmet!" She called again.

"Lucy!" Emmet called back, appearing to be by himself.

Lucy ran up to Emmet, "Where did you go?"

"Ha, sorry. I kind of lost track of where I was headed. Oh…but guess what!" Emmet jumped with joy once again.

Lucy gave a confused look, "What?"

"I found someone while I was out there! Lucy you won't believe it!"

"Who?" Lucy questioned.

"He's talking about me." Rex's voice rang out, Lucy jumped back. Then froze in place when she saw Rex.

"R-Rex?! Oh my gosh! Is that-?!"

"Yep, in the plastic." Rex winked.

"W-wait, how?! Emmet...doesn't become you!" Lucy replied.

"I already told Emmet that I don't know. I just...appeared."

"Appeared?" Lucy questioned.

Rex nodded, "The same place I vanished, in the dry-ar system."

"That's very strange. If Emmet doesn't become you...then why are you here? You haven't a good reason to exist."

"Beats me." Rex shrugged, "But the Kid seems happy to have me back."

Lucy looked back at Emmet, him smiling brightly.

Lucy smiled as well, "I think he missed you, Rex. He understands what you went though. He believes you deserve the second chance."

Rex's looked towards Emmet, "I'm honored."

Lucy gazed at Rex, "How'd you get here?"

"I put my old Rexcelsior together, with some adjustments. I call it Rexcelsior 2.0!" Rex spoke in confidence, "I did a pretty good job if I say so myself." Rex paused, "But I don't have my raptors…"

Emmet approached Rex, "Oh! They're still with us!"

Rex perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cobra? Rocky? Ripley? Connor?"

"And the other one!" Emmet chuckled, "and all the rest. They're yours, Rex. They're waiting for you."

Rex smirked, "Very well. Consider me part of the team."

Emmet smiled.

Raptors swarmed Rex as the recognized him.

He laughed, petting their heads.

"Missed you guys too." Rex spoke, he looked towards Emmet and Lucy.

Emmet laughed, "They kept hanging around me because...well, you know. It took forever for them to leave me be."

Rex looked at his raptors, "Line."

They formed a line in front of him.

"Stay. Good boys, good girls." Rex praised, before going towards Emmet and Lucy.

"Thanks for my raptors, but another thing...where am I supposed to stay?"

"Oh! That's right!" Emmet realized, "You need your own place for the Rexcelsior and stuff huh?"

Rex nodded.

"Well, I think we have a place big enough on the edge of Syspocalypstar. But Rex, if you want...we can build you your own house in a jiffy." Emmet suggested.

Rex shook his head, "My ship is my home. I'm fine with it."

Emmet nodded, "If that's what you want."

Rex looked at his raptors, "Come." Then turned as he walked off, "I'll park the Rexcelsior outside of Syspocalypstar. Then meet you back at your place."

"Actually, Rex...can we come to yours?" Emmet asked.

Lucy gazed at Emmet, kind of confused by his statement.

"Oh uh, sure, Kid. If you want." Rex stated, "Thank you, Rex."

Rex nodded, leaving with his raptors.

Lucy turned to Emmet, "You really seem to like that Rex is back."

"Yeah. I do." Emmet sighed, "I feel some relief. Like the mistake has been undone. I feel like I won't linger on it anymore."

"I'm glad, Emmet. I really am." Lucy hugged him, "This is what we needed. What you needed."

"You think?"

"I know."

Emmet gave a warm smile, finally enjoying the calm setting.

"Lucy, I love you."

Lucy blushed, gazing at Emmet.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

Rex sat at his ship's control panel, taking a sip of his coffee.

A touch of cream and 25 sugars.

Despite his tough exterior, he wouldn't dare change the taste of his coffee for it.

He realized soon that, he was kind of lonely. Sure, he had his raptors, but he felt like something was missing.

He lost all his friends.

He lost his girlfriend.

He lost himself...and became a different person.

What more could he lose? He didn't even want to think about it.

"Computer." Rex spoke.

"Enter password"

Rex typed in his password, then looked at screen.

"Security question: What is your true name?"

Rex's hands were a bit shaky. He wasn't sure why.

He clenched his fists, as he put them on his lap. He switched to voice control.

"...Emmet Brickowski."

"Hello, Rex. What can I do for you?"

"I need a full map of the area"

"Of course. I'm scanning the surrounding area now."

Rex leaned back in his chair, looking at the screen.

He started thinking about what got him to this point, was there even a reason for him to be here.

Would he be better off not existing at all?

Perhaps.

Rex looked as the map appeared on the screen, it was definitely a changed place. A strange energy seems to linger in some parts, Rex hoped it was nothing to worry about.

"Rex?"

Rex turned, Emmet and Lucy entering The Rexcelsior.

Rex walked up to them, "Hey. Bout' time you showed up. So, what do you think about the 10x more radical Rexcelsior?"

"Great job, Rex! You put in some extra effort." Emmet smiled.

"Of course I did, It's my ship after all. She'll fly smoothly from here." Rex smirked.

Lucy spoke up, "Rex. We still need to find out why you're back. It's a huge thing that just doesn't happen."

Rex crossed his arms, "Yeah. You're right. Any idea of what it could be?"

"Not a clue." Lucy sighed.

"Maybe it's connected to that...virus that's going around." Rex mentioned.

Lucy's eyes grew wide, "Rex, you might have a point. Maybe...someone started the virus. Maybe...someone brought you back."

"That's ridiculous. Who would bring me back?"

Lucy paused, "That...I don't know. But I do thing it's someone behind this. Everyone infected had a purple tint to their eyes."

"Yeah. I noticed that too." Emmet added.

"Seems like the work of sorcery to me. It makes sense now that I think about it." Lucy nodded at her statement.

Rex turned, "I am detecting strange energy." He pointed to his map, "Maybe you should check there. It might give you a lead."

"That's in the forest area." Emmet stated.

"I can send out a few of my raptors for ya." Rex replied.

"Maybe...that would be a good idea." Lucy spoke up, pushing her bangs back.

Rex looked at Lucy, he remembered that Lucy never came back for him in his reality. He wondered why, why didn't she keep looking if she really loved him that much?

"Rex. You okay?" Emmet called.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Kid." Rex replied, "...Look, I'm just...thinking over what I did. I'm glad you accept me, but I can forgive myself just yet."

"Aww, Rex. Don't think like that."

"Nah, it's okay." Rex chuckled between his words, "After all, there's a still a bit of you inside me. I guess that comes to the surface every now and again."

Emmet frowned, "...Rex, I'm proud of you. That you're deciding to help instead of hurt."

Rex nodded, "...I'm trying."

Emmet looked around the room, spying a plant on a chair, wearing sunglasses.

"Planty?" Emmet pointed with a smile.

Rex turned, "Oh, I see you've noticed Planty 2.0. A new addition to The Rexcelsior."

"Aww, Lucy and I have Planty at home! I can't believe you have a Planty too! Hi, future Planty!" Emmet waved.

Lucy laughed at his cuteness.

Lucy turned, going to the large window on the ship. She imagined when Emmet was in here for the first time, he looked out into space. Thinking of her.

Rex glanced at her, saying nothing, but noticed her distance.

"Oh, Rex also…" Emmet spoke up, "Now there's a bunch of places we can go because we combined with the Systar System. We can go do dude stuff together. It'll be like we're brothers, but more like twin brothers, except we're not twin brothers because we're actually each other…Rex?"

Emmet turned his gaze to Lucy as well, he frowned.

"Lucy's been lost in thought lately."

"Has she?" Rex questioned.

Emmet nodded, "Maybe she's thinking about me, about the state of our galaxy."

Rex frowned slightly. Focusing on Lucy.

He felt a strange feeling.

Perhaps…

Did he still love her?

Hours passed, Rex sent the raptors out to check on those energy readings, but they found nothing.

They left it at that and called it a night.

Emmet and Lucy returned home, leaving Rex alone once again.

Rex kept thinking. Nothing had turned out how he planned, the universe was supposed to end, but it still stands. What was he to do now?

Adjust? He just felt like he wasn't worth while, like he didn't belong. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake off the feeling.

He had some thinking to do, but maybe rest was better at the moment.

The raptors already snuggled up in their organized rooms Rex had prepared for them.

A quiet night.

Rex had stepped out of the shower, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Computer. Status."

"Energy readings are the same, yet I predict a slight increase in the east"

Rex nodded, as if his computer could see it.

He wanted to help, to make up, but he couldn't help much with the information he had.

He changed into his pajamas, which resembled Emmet's except they were a dark blue.

He hopped into bed, thinking that he was actually existing to be able to sleep...to dream, to lay and think.

Something he was sure he would never be able to do again. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else.

Eventually, he managed slumber.

But…

The Dry-ar system.

It all came back to Rex in one big nightmare.

Alone. No one.

He missed friends. He missed Lucy.

Someone…

Anyone…

Rex woke up. He breathed, as he gripped the sheets.

"...Shit."

He sat up, not being able to tell if his forehead was covered in sweat or what remained from his damp hair. Probably both.

"...I should have known this wouldn't be the best sleep." He rubbed his eyes, his voice sounding tired.

Just then, something caught his eye, a glimpse of light from the window near him.

The moon.

It was tinted purple.

He titled his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Rex didn't know much about this place yet, but he sure knew the moon wasn't supposed to be any different color.

"That's...odd." He squinted, trying to take in the sight of it.

There was not much he could do at this point, but report it in the morning. He would feel bad disturbing Emmet and Lucy.

Rex lay back down, "...Lucy." He bit his lip.

Rex shook his head, "Why would I love the woman that betrayed me? Don't be ridiculous, Rex. It's all in your head."

He said that to himself, but was it true?

In his past Rex thought about Lucy constantly.

He was the type to want the best romance possible, to show as much love as possible.

He planned his proposal, but didn't have the strength to do it...he should have.

Because he loved Lucy, with all his heart.

His only wish was to be a good friend, husband, and father.

What happened to all that?

Did he still want that?

Rex rolled on his side, "...N-no. I have better things to do then...that." He spoke, his tone bitter.

He closed his eyes once again, thinking about what could have happened.

Emmet smiled happily, a box with a beautiful ring inside was in his vest pocket.

"Okay, Emmet. You've been wanting to do this for so long. You can do this!"

He went to the back porch, Lucy enjoying the twilight. The light shined on her, bringing out her pretty features.

Emmet blushed, going over to Lucy.

"Lucy."

"Oh, Emmet...what's up?" Lucy smiled, scooting over in their double decker porch swing.

Emmet sat by her, pulling her close.

"...You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I do."

Emmet nodded, "Lucy, we saved the world together once...and now I want you to be my world."

Emmet turned to Lucy, "I know it's an extravagant...but…"

He presented the ring to her, "Lucy, will you marry this ordinary, everyday, sometimes boring guy?"

There was a silence, but not in the way Emmet hoped. Lucy showed no expression in her face.

"But…I already have you. A better you."

Emmet frowned, "What? W-what do you mean?"

A second Emmet appeared behind him, he jumped at the sight.

"...You aren't Emmet anymore, remember?" Lucy asked.

Emmet faded into Rex in an instant, he shook, looking down at himself.

"Why would I ever love you? You're a jerk. The absolute worst."

"Lucy, please...I still love you." Rex cried, "I still…"

"Enough. I don't want to hear it."

The world faded into darkness. There he was…

The plant Und-ar of the Dry-ar System.

"Lucy…" Rex called out, his voice Emmet's.

Rex woke up once again, the morning light peeking through.

He sat up, "...What the hell was that?" He wondered, running his fingers through his messy hair. He turned his gaze to the clock nearby.

"...Early." He groaned, but he didn't feel like going back to sleep, so he just got up, stretching out.

He went to his own personal bathroom, looking in the mirror. He examined the slight bangs under his eyes, sighing at them.

He turned his gaze to his comb on the right of him, he gazed at himself in the mirror as he picked it up.

He brushed his hair back…like he used to.

He examined himself, his hair now resembling Emmet's perfectly.

Rex groaned, shaking his head at it. He ran his hands through his hair, making it messy again.

That wasn't him anymore, why did he even think he would like it.

Rex grabbed his vest, and his pants. The rest of his gear, and dressed for the day.

He felt a bit of nostalgia with it. He used to be alone before the Kragle incident, right?

It wasn't that bad. He was as happy as could be. Putting that thought in his mind, Rex smirked.

Rex stepped in front of his monitor, looking at the energy readings.

"Hmm, there seems to be more today."

He zoomed out, jumping slightly when he realized it surrounded Syspocalypstar, slowly growing closer.

"We have to check that out, and...I have to tell those two about last night." He looked out the window.

"Lucy! I brought coffee! Again!" Emmet smiled, skipping into the house.

Lucy sat on the couch, a concerned look on her face.

Emmet's smile fell.

"Lucy, what's up?"

Lucy sighed, pointing to the TV:

"Twenty attacks during the night, one of the infected being Benny."

Emmet almost dropped the coffees in shock, "What?! Y-you can't be serious!" He started shaking slightly.

Lucy gripped her pants, "...I'm afraid it's very serious."

Emmet paused, "...Does the queen know?"

"She's trying everything, Emmet. I think we have to go search ourselves. Rex's map revealed an energy source. I bet it's growing by the second. It might be hard to find...but we need to find out what's causing it." Lucy replied.

Emmet nodded, "Y-yeah...I think that's best. We can go see Rex later."

"Why later?" Lucy stood up, "Let's go now."

"Hmm...go fish."

The raptor growled, pulling a card out of the deck.

"No complaining, Grayson. It's your own fault you're losing. Don't try to cheat again either." Rex replied.

The door the the Rexcelsior opened, Emmet and Lucy entering.

Rex turned his gaze, "Hold that thought, Grayson."

Rex walked up to them, "What's up, guys?"

"Rex, we need to go explore that energy source ourselves. It's getting to be too much now, everyone in Syspocalypstar is in fear of leaving their house." Lucy spoke.

Rex nodded, "Yeah. We can do that."

Emmet shook, "It got Benny. How many more friends will it take from us?"

Lucy frowned, "We have to figure this out as soon as possible. We're sorry to just barge in and ask for help like this, Rex."

"Nah, it's fine. I get it." Rex smirked, "Don't worry about it. We'll venture out in a bit."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, Rex."

Rex stopped a moment, remembering his dream from last night. He couldn't still love...Lucy, right?

He mentally told himself to snap out of it, she has her Emmet in this reality.

Rex had to move on, because after all, he wasn't the same person anymore.

A life without Lucy changed him for the better, and he couldn't thank the universe enough for it.

"...No prob." He replied, "Oh, by the way...I woke up in the middle of the night and well...is the moon usually purple?"

Emmet and Lucy looked in confusion.

"No...it's definitely not supposed to be." Lucy confirmed.

Rex pointed to his computer, "Well, the energy levels are growing rapidly, especially at night. If someone is at work, then they're using the moon's rays of light as a beacon. It's how to gets that power everywhere at one. It can appear purple only to us because of it."

Lucy crossed her arms, "That's...smart. It has to be someone. This isn't an occurrence of nature."

"And it has to be someone new. No one we know from the past had this kind of sorcery." Emmet pointed out.

"Bingo." Rex turned to them, "But the good news is, they shouldn't be too far off. Their power wouldn't be able to work like that if they were far off."

Emmet smiled, "Then we find them, and take them down. Let's go for an all out stealth attack."

"I like your style, Kid." Rex smirked, "Let's move out."

The forest was quiet, yet alive.

Emmet swatted a few bugs away, as they walked though the pink colored bushes.

Rex looked at his CPD, it constantly scanning the area.

"The highest energy reading should just be up ahead."

"Good. I can't wait to get out of here." Emmet shook, observing the details of the scenery.

"Relax, Kid. It's not like anything will come out and bite you."

"I...don't want you to jinx it, Rex." Emmet replied.

After a while, they stopped. The CPD going wild, the looked ahead and the cave in front of them.

"It's always a cave of some kind. Isn't it?" Emmet spoke up.

Rex laughed, "Ever since...that day, it's always been a cave."

Emmet smiled, remembering when he found the piece of resistance.

"Let's hope I don't fall all the way down this time."

He and Rex shared a laugh, Lucy smiled.

The trio ventured into the cave. It was a straightforward cave, which caused even more wonder what was at the end of it. Caves as such are usually big.

Rex stopped, "Wait...the reading is through the rock wall."

He turned to face it.

"Through? But Rex, it's untouched rock. No one could possibly-"

Emmet leaned against it, falling through.

"Ow…" he rubbed his arm.

Rex and Lucy walked through.

"An illusion." Rex groaned, "No wonder my raptors found nothing. This place is hidden."

They looked around, the area was decorated in books, viles, and crystals of a purple color.

"Someone is definitely here, and didn't want to be found." Rex realized, "This looks like a killer set up."

Lucy nodded, "...At least we know now that isn't actually a person."

Rex put his CPD away, going up to a wooden desk in the corner of the room. He picked up an old, slightly dusty journal.

Once he opened it, words caught his eye.

"Emmet Brickowski must pay"

He stood frozen, "...Emmet, you do anything to anyone recently?"

"Not that I remember, why?"

Rex turned, showing the page.

"I think whoever this is has a grudge against you."

Emmet looked up in shock, "What?! What did I do?"

"Beats me, Kid."

"Emmet did nothing wrong." Lucy spoke in an angry tone, "I don't know who this is, but I know for a fact Emmet did nothing to them."

Rex frowned, "You sure?"

"Positive!" Lucy shouted.

Emmet was silent for a moment, "Well...maybe…"

Lucy turned, "What's up, Emmet?"

"There, um...was one guy." Emmet admitted, "He said something about...leaving him behind. He was kragled, and we somehow missed him. He was stuck for years in one place."

Rex lowered his gaze.

"He was basically taken out of our world and forgotten about. He was...someone I used to work with." Emmet explained.

"Wait...he's a normal guy?"

Emmet bit his lip, "He said he would do whatever it takes to ruin my life, even if that meant gaining powers that weren't his. He then thanked me for being so 'special'."

Lucy frowned, "Emmet, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was sure it was nothing to worry about. I didn't really believe him."

"Emmet, in this world, anything can happen. Especially with aliens and their powers now with us."

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Emmet apologized, "I really didn't think much of it."

Rex turned, "Guys. Do you hear that?"

Emmet and Lucy perked up, listening closely.

The laugher and growls of DUPLO growing closer.

"They know we're here!" Emmet panicked, "Stay calm, and let's just get out of here."

The three existed the cave, quickly finding their way out.

Rex took out his CPD, "They're coming from that way, so it only makes sense we go the other way."

Everyone nodded, going the opposite direction.

Emmet getting lost in thought on the way back.

They finally made it back to civilization. The city quiet, when it's usually a 24/7 party.

Rex sighed, "Okay, Emmet. For the first time...that's something I've never experienced the same as you have. You know this guy, we don't. Are you able to point him out in a crowd?"

Emmet nodded, "I would...but I have yet to see him anywhere near here. Not since a couple months ago."

Lucy frowned, "You could have told me, Em."

"...I didn't need to worry you, Lucy. Plus, I didn't actually think he was serious."

"I wouldn't either." Rex scoffed, "Especially if he looked completely normal."

"He did...I'm scared to see him now." Emmet shook.

"Emmet, it's good you remembered him. At least we have our suspect."

Emmet smiled faintly, "Glad to help…"

"His power will continue to spread if we don't do something though." Rex paused, rubbing his chin in thought, "...I'll head back there tonight. He's bound to show his sorry face."

"Rex...let us come with you." Lucy offered.

Rex shook his head, "Nah, you guys rest tonight. Besides, I've been working out a lot. I can take him out in one killer punch, then interrogate him."

"You sure, Rex?"

"Never been more sure." Rex smirked, "I got it. I'll update you guys in the morning. I can handle it from here, how about you two go on a date or something?"

Emmet and Lucy blushed.

"Haha, well...I guess it's been a while." Lucy chuckled.

Rex nodded, "Better treat her right before I swoop her up myself, Emmet."

Emmet laughed, "You wish Rex."

Rex lowered his gaze, "...Kind of."

"Huh?"

"Nothin'."

There was a silence for a moment.

"Very well, good luck tonight, Rex." Lucy spoke.

Rex nodded, smirking.

"...Of course, Lucy."

Emmet and Lucy finished up their date night as they entered their house.

They laughed at each other's jokes as they sat down after a long day.

Emmet sighed, "Geez, Lucy. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best girlfriend ever!"

Lucy's cheeks dusted in a pink, "Aww, Emmet. That's so sweet of you."

Emmet smiled, "It's true...I know I'm probably not the best guy out there…"

"But that's what makes you...you. I love you, Emmet. I love you as you are, with all your cute little imperfections." Lucy pitched his cheek.

"Luce." Emmet chuckled, "...Thank you."

Lucy kissed Emmet's lips gently, Emmet happily kissed back. Pulling her closer.

The two separated, but Emmet's smile fell.

"Lucy, I don't want to ruin the moment but...I can't help but think we're making Rex upset in some way."

"...How so?"

"He was me once, right? And I know that...I love you more than anything. His Lucy never came back for him…" Emmet paused, "And here I am, loving you in front of him."

"...Oh." Lucy looked down, "Well...Emmet, Rex can move on. He's strong. I believe in him, and the fact he's a different person now...he might not even like me anymore."

"Am I overthinking it?" Emmet questioned.

Lucy turned his face to her, "Let's forget about it, okay? Rex will be okay. I know he will."

Emmet smiled, "Okay. You're right."

The two kissed once again.


	3. Chapter 3: Newcomer

It was almost midnight.

Rex pushed his way through the same route he and the others took earlier.

He took a deep breath, but he was in no way scared. He couldn't help but wonder what this guy was capable of. It had to be some form of mind control.

Which is why everyone is going wild, in such a peaceful place.

Rex entered the cave, his laser gun in hand. He quietly made his way to the illusion rock wall.

He heard nothing. It was almost too quiet.

He jumped into the room, pointing his gun.

No one was there.

He looked in confusion, lowering his gun slightly.

"...You think he'd be here by now."

He looked around a while longer, backing up to the wall.

Rex was surprised to find the wall now solid.

"What?!" He turned to look at it, "How did…?"

"A trespasser in my lair it seems."

Rex turned, facing a hooded figure.

"...Who are you?"

"Emmet explained who I am."

Rex pointed his gun, "You know. You were here listening weren't you?"

"Indeed."

He removed his hood, black hair fell over one eye. His eyes were purple, an unusual color for his type of figure

"My name is Caylus.".

"So, you have powers now. Huh?" Rex questioned, Caylus simply nodded.

"Emmet left me kragled. I was on the edge of brickburg, left for DUPLO to abduct me. It was a horrible experience...as I was forgotten by my family, my friends. You think the special himself would make sure everyone is free and safe, right? That wasn't the case."

Rex lowered his gun slightly, frowning.

"Rex Dangervest…"

Rex perked up, "You know my name."

"I know more than that."

Rex gave a confused looked as Caylus walked up to him.

"Your true name is Emmet Brickowski."

Rex's eyes widened as he stepped back.

"You tried to destroy the universe once. You succeeded in using your past self to bring forth Momageddon.

All failed when your plans backfired and Lucy was able to reach her boyfriend. You confidently announced you would go back in time and get it right. Your hope to travel back in time was ruined by an exploding heart. You faded away, and out of existence."

"How do you know all this?! Huh?!" Rex snapped.

Caylus chuckled, "Emmet would dream about it constantly. He would dream about you...what you had to go through. I peeked into his mind...and everything became clear. I gained these powers from an alien sacrifice...and I planned to use them in a way that would get me my ultimate weapon."

"And that would be?" Rex asked.

"...You." Caylus replied.

Rex growled, "Me? What about me?!"

"Rex, you're the villain in this story. Now that you're back are you really just going to reform and deal with it? I know what you want. You want your old life back."

Rex pushed Caylus away, "I-I'm no villain. My old life was good, but...I don't desire it. I'm a way better person now. I have my own ship, my own raptors-"

"But no Lucy." Caylus interrupted.

Rex frowned, lowering his gaze.

"You still have feelings for the woman. Right? Rex, if you work with me...you can have your old life back. All this could be yours again."

Rex watched as Caylus extended his hand, "Emmet took everything away from you. Technically, you had it first, and boy, do you deserve it. Help me, Rex. Help me make Emmet Brickowski suffer a fate worse than death."

Rex stood in silence, thinking about all he did, how he wanted the world to end, because it took away everything he loved.

"I…" Rex started. Caylus eagerly awaited his response.

Rex gave a look of anger, "...I can't. I'm not going to be the bad guy. Not again."

Caylus growled, "...Are you really going to reject the offer of the person who brought you back?"

Rex looked in pure shock, "What?! You brought me back?! H-How the hell did you do that?!"

Caylus laughed, "I'm afraid that's a secret...for now. Rex, I need you...the perfect plan involves you. So like it or not…" Caylus's hand glowed a bright purple "You. Will. Help. Me."

Emmet couldn't sleep that night.

Hours seemed to pass, he kept wondering if Rex was doing okay.

Perhaps he should have gone anyway? He didn't really know anymore.

He looked his side, where Lucy slept peacefully.

Emmet had this strange feeling that burned within him.

He knew Rex went alone, and he felt as if something wasn't right.

He REALLY felt like something wasn't right.

Without a second thought, he got out of bed, getting dressed in his day wear.

Emmet knee what he was doing was wrong, but he truly did feel like Rex needed backup.

His instincts were never wrong.

"Sorry, Lucy." He whispered, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Emmet quietly left the house, she was a bit scared, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"I hope I remember the way." He sighed.

Rex groaned, as he was thrown into the wall, he kicked Caylus back in a fit of anger.

"You think you're strong enough to control me, just like that? How ignorant are you?" Rex stood upright,holding his side "I'll never help you. I don't care how hard you try, I won't give in."

"It's true, you are stronger than the average person, but either way...you are bothered by something. That will soon corrupt you enough."

Rex frowned, "You...you still won't succeed."

"Despite how you feel. All that was taken from you is finally back, and guess what...Emmet takes it away."

Rex was silent.

"Ah, so you know what I'm saying is true." Caylus chuckled, "We aren't so different, Rex."

Caylus placed a hand on Rex's shoulder, "Think about it, we were both left alone with no friends or family."

Rex realized he was right.

He started thinking back, to how he left to save Lucy and the others, and never returned.

He spent all those years, watching, waiting, until his own anger became the key to his freedom.

Rex grew angry, his eyes tinting a slight violet.

"REX!"

Rex blinked, turning his gaze.

"Emmet?"

Emmet ran in, trying to catch his breath from the run over.

"...Are you covered in mud?"

"Just a bit." Emmet breathed, "I tripped...a few times on the way here."

Caylus grew angered at the sight of Emmet, he stepped forward, but Rex stopped him. Pointing his laser gun at his chest.

"Stay where you are."

Rex looked at Emmet, "Kid, I said I'd check this out alone."

"I know, but I had a feeling I should come help." Emmet looked at Caylus, stepping back.

"I can handle this, Emmet. You really didn't have to come."

"Well, Rex...I wanted to! Nothing you can do about that." Emmet smiled.

Rex sighed, turning to Caylus.

"This is a warning. Leave Syspocalypstar alone! If this continues then you die, got it!"

"Woah woah, Rex. Maybe something other than dying?" Emmet interrupted.

"...I hurt you, got it?"

Caylus growled. "Fine."

He lifted his hand, the purple tint on the moon fading.

Rex nodded, "Keep the revenge to yourself. Come on, Emmet."

Red left, Emmet following him.

Caylus grinned, "...Oh, you didn't really think I was finished. Right?"

Rex sighed, "Look, Kid...head back home. I'm not stupid...I'm sure he's still planning something. I need to make sure you're okay with Lucy."

"I just wanted to help, Rex." Emmet frowned, "You okay? You look a bit roughed up."

"I'm fine, Emmet." Rex reassured, "He just put up a bit of a fight. That's all. Nothing serious."

Emmet frowned, "I could stay around a while, Rex."

"Nah. It's okay, Kid." Rex smirked, "Go in home. It's late. If you want you can visit The Rexcelsior tomorrow."

Emmet was silent for a moment, but nodded.

"Okay. Goodnight, Rex."


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

Emmet started walking back home, he would be in big trouble if Lucy woke up and noticed he was gone.

It was his own fault for leaving anyway...nothing seemed wrong at the moment he arrived. Maybe he really did have no purpose being there.

Emmet frowned, "Ugh...why did I even go? Nothing was wrong. I guess this time my instincts weren't correct."

Emmet paused, turning when he heard something.

"...Maybe it's...just my imagination." He continued.

Emmet continued walking forward, but stopped again.

"...Um...Hello?"

Night turned into morning, Rex couldn't sleep.

He wasn't at ease, not fully convinced that Caylus just gave up.

He held his head, which ached from the events of last night. He wasn't in great shape body wise either, since Caylus was stubborn at first. He touched his side, probably had at least a scratch there.

He sighed, "...I'm stuck here. If only I knew what he was going to do next."

The doors to the Rexcelsior opened, "Rex!"

Rex turned, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Lucy?"

"Rex, I need your help. Did you by any chance see Emmet last night?"

Rex froze for a moment, "...Why do you ask?"

"Emmet's not home, he isn't anywhere!"

Rex shook at the thought, "...Yeah. I did see him last night. He wanted to help me out. I told him to go on home. I guess he never made it back."

Lucy frowned, "Rex, I'm very worried! We need to find him."

"Caylus probably has him…"

"Who?"

"He's that guy that Emmet left behind. I got meet him face to face last night. There was a strange energy about him. He's smart so more than likely, he's not in the same place anymore." Rex crossed his arms.

Lucy looked at Rex, "That a scratch on your cheek?"

Rex hesitated but nodded, "Actions spoke louder than words last night. Caylus has the ability to fight back. I was surprised when he gave up after the sight of Emmet. He knew exactly what he was doing."

Lucy walked up to Rex, "Let me clean that up for you."

Rex turned his gaze, "Why?"

"Because, you want that it repair itself. It'll hurt otherwise." Lucy replied, "Got a bathroom?"

"Of course…" Rex pointed, showing her the way.

Lucy went into the bathroom, grabbing a towel. She wet it with water from the sink.

"Rex."

Rex went over to her, "Lucy...you don't have to do this."

"You need to be in good shape if we want to find Emmet together."

"...Fine." Rex sighed.

Lucy wipes the scratch on Rex's cheek, Rex shifting his gaze.

Lucy chuckled, "You even have some dirt on you. Emmet would never let himself stay messy."

"Yeah, well...that's Emmet."

Lucy smiled, "Rex, I still see a bit of him in you. I really do. You might be completely different personality wise, but...I don't know. I can just feel him within you. In the end, you're the same person."

Rex thought to himself, he couldn't be Emmet. Emmet was long gone from the man he once was. He enjoyed his current self so much better. It was the man everyone, even Lucy wanted him to be. Now, everything is the opposite. He was too 'Rex' to be Emmet now, but...if Lucy could see it...was it true?

"There." Lucy removed the towel from Rex's face, "Anywhere else."

Rex looked away, rubbing his arm.

"No…"

"Rex, you're lying. I can tell, just like how I can tell Emmet is lying." Lucy responded.

Rex blushed slightly, "Well...uh…"

"Rex, show me. Please."

Rex sighed, pulling up his shirt.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Rex, this one is way worse!"

"Well um, he did attack there first. That's kinda what started the fight." Rex sighed.

"Geez." Lucy sighed, "Rex, you need to take off your vest and undershirt for this."

Rex looked at Lucy, "W-Why?"

"I can't clean it well with all that on you."

Rex's blush deepened, "Fine. As you wish."

Rex took off his vest, then slipped off his undershirt. He put them to the side.

Lucy blushed, "Haha...um, I didn't realize you were so...toned. Emmet doesn't...well…"

"It comes with working out. It's a good way to pass the time."

"Right." Lucy replied, cleaning Rex's wound.

"Rex, You're Strong. That's why I think you'll be a great addition to Syspocalypstar and our friends. I'm sorry I saw you as differently. You're...just an Emmet that grew bitter. I can't imagine being alone and helpless for so long."

Rex sighed, "It made me a better person, and that's all I care about. Still, I'll admit. It hurt...a lot."

Lucy frowned, looking at Rex. She's never seen his show so much sadness in his emotion. The thought must be a brutal one for him to remember.

"I'm...sorry, Rex. If I knew where you were...I would have went to find you."

Rex perked up slightly, "...Lucy, thank you. I'm glad to hear someone say that."

"Rex. You know I would, you are...Emmet after all and...I love Emmet with all my heart. Emmet loves me with all his."

Lucy leaned closer

"I just feel so bad that...you'll never...have me...again."

Rex nodded, "Lucy...I am still in love with you."

He sounded so much like Emmet then.

Lucy didn't really think, she just felt so bad.

She didn't see Rex in that moment...she saw her Emmet, hurting, wanting her to love him again.

Lucy kissed Rex, surprising him.

She pulled away, realizing her actions.

"Rex, I…" She paused, "Sorry, it's just...I…"

Lucy hadn't the words to explain herself, "Gosh, I don't know why I did that."

Rex turned his gaze, "...It's okay. But Lucy...you aren't mine anymore."

Rex sighed, putting his shirt and vest back on.

"Thanks for cleaning me up though."

He walked out, going to his monitor.

Lucy frowned, "...Why did I do that?"

It was quite a while before the two could talk to each other again. They had to, it was only them.

Rex examined is monitor closely, all energy sources seemed to have vanish.

Nothing was left, as if Caylus just vanished.

"Where could he have gone?" Rex tapped his desk, "He can't be far off, he just can't be."

"...Rex, I trust that we'll find him. I think you know what you're doing. There has to be some lead or...something." Lucy replied.

"I'm...trying, Lucy. It's just difficult when there's not trace of him ever being here. Everything just...vanished."

"I hope he's alright…"

"...Me too."

Elsewhere, Emmet groaned. His eyes opening to see a dimly lit room. It was somewhat familiar.

"Is this…" He sat up, "The...palace?"

It was.

It was Queen Whatevra's and Batman's palace.

He was in the dungeon.

"What am I doing here? Hmm, what's the last thing I remember?" Emmet thought to himself.

"If you don't remember. Let me clear that up."

Caylus spoke up, walking up to Emmet.

"I kidnapped you."

Emmet gave a shocked look, "That's right! You!" Emmet grew angry, "You chose the wrong place to keep me, because the queen will be so angry with you for this!"

Caylus chuckled, "The queen and everyone else is under my control."

Emmet's eyes widened in shock, "No…"

"Yes." Caylus smirked, "My power affected almost everyone in Syspocalypstar. Now, they all belong to me. I plan to make you suffer for forgetting me. While you sit here all alone...your precious Wyldstyle is romancing it up with Rex Dangervest. He's replaced you."

"Liar! Lucy wouldn't betray me." Emmet snapped.

"Um hmm. Then how do you explain this?"

Caylus formed an image with his magic, of Lucy kissing Rex.

Emmet shook, moving back.

"This really happened, or else I wouldn't have it."

"No...Lucy…" Emmet backed up into the wall, sliding down.

Caylus laughed, "How does it feel, to have your true love taken away from you by...well, you? My power almost got to Rex, but you had to rudely interrupt."

Emmet looked up, "Huh?"

"But now I have to hunt them down and do this the hard way. If Lucy were to love Rex instead...this world would fall. Rex would replace you, and then you'd know how it feels to be left alone and forgotten...just like me...just like Rex!"

Emmet shivered, "I'm sorry."

"It's too late to fix your mistakes, Emmet. So, you might as well sit there and take what's coming to you."

Caylus vanished, leaving Emmet in a crying state.

"...Rex...please, if we're connected at all...please don't let me down."


	5. Chapter 5: Who I’d rather be

Lucy sighed, she sat on the other side of the Rexcelsior, thinking to herself.

Rex wasn't Emmet anymore, and she loved her Emmet so much more. Yet, there was the feeling she couldn't shake.

Over all she just felt sorry for Rex. She sighed.

Rex confessed her loved her. Yet she didn't reject him, why is that?

A raptor went up to Lucy, rubbing against her cheek.

Lucy laughed, petting the raptor.

Rex turned, "...That one's Connor."

"Hi, Connor." Lucy smiled. Connor roared in response.

Rex smiled, going over to Lucy.

"So um...I think we should ask the queen for a bigger radius. If anything, she knows the boundaries outside Syspocalypstar."

Lucy nodded, "Thats actually not a bad idea, Rex."

"Well...you'd have to...explain me though."

"Oh! Right...no one else knows you're here."

Rex sighed, "Either way, we better hurry. Every hour that passes by Syspocalypstar becomes more and more filled with rage. Caylus won't stop until his power covers it all."

Lucy nodded, "Rex...can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"...Why didn't I come back for you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean...in your reality, why didn't i one back for you?"

Rex paused, then shrugged.

"I don't know, Lucy. I guess maybe...you were told I was dead, and left it at that. Perhaps that was the case. Maybe someone held you back."

Lucy looked down in thought.

"Anyway, Let's head out. We haven't a moment to spare."

It seemed like hours had passed, but the two finally started getting close to the castle. All the while Rex checked his CPD for any potential danger in the area.

He stepped over a tree root, looking forward.

"4 minutes more?"

Lucy chuckled, causing Rex to turn.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking...Emmet would have tripped over that."

"Oh…" Rex looked back at the tree root, "Yeah. I suppose he would."

"You really are somewhat different. I never know what to expect from you, Rex."

Rex smirked, "Well...I guess I am pretty cool. I'm guessing you prefer cute though, right?"

"Well um...maybe. I mean, Batman is more cool than cute and I dated him once. Maybe Emmet changed my view on things."

"You think that's the case?

"...I do." Lucy confirmed, "I wanted to seem cool my entire life...so maybe I never really dated Batman because I liked him."

"You were pretending to seem cool?" Rex questioned.

"In a way, yes. I was. I know you weren't around for this, but I confessed to Emmet that I was one of the singers in 'Everything is Awesome'. You should have seen the look on his face then. Gosh, we had so adorable." Lucy laughed.

"That is rather surprising...but I guess he didn't really know much about your past to being with. That's probably why it was such a shock to him."

Lucy nodded, she stopped walking.

"...Rex, can you tell me something? I need to know this."

"Sure."

"If you could have your old life back, would you?" Lucy asked.

Rex hesitated, but shook his head, "No. My life before was great...yes. But having it back means I wouldn't fit in anymore...because I am not longer Emmet."

"If you were still Emmet...would you want that life back?"

Rex frowned, "...Yeah. I think I would."

"...You think there's a chance…you're still Emmet?"

Rex said nothing, and continued walking.

Lucy decided it was best to leave it at that. Rex didn't want to be Emmet again, and Lucy knew that well. Maybe even the thought of it bothered him.

Up ahead, Rex knew Lucy was right...that old Emmet inside him wanted his old life back, or at the very least a part of it. He thought he grew up enough to outgrow everything, his love for Lucy, his need for friends.

He wondered what would happen if he was just to suddenly forget everything.

Lose his memory of that time he was alone.

He would be Emmet…wouldn't he?

Rex shivered at the thought.

He stopped.

"...Yes, Lucy."

"Huh?"

"...Yes." Rex replied, saying nothing else.

Lucy stood in shock for a moment, not expecting a response, much less a yes from him.

"If I had the chance to forget everything… and take it all back...perhaps I would like my life from before back." Rex responded.

Lucy nodded, turning her gaze away.

The two finally arrived at the palace.

Everything was so quiet. Deadly quiet.

A very unusual occurrence for the palace of Syspocalypstar.

"...It's...a bit unsettling in here." Rex stated.

"Why is no one here?" Lucy shivered, "This...isn't normal."

"I'm sure it isn't...and I haven't known this place as long as you have." Rex checked his CPD, "...Nothing."

"It's almost scary." Lucy sighed, "But we should look around."

Rex nodded, "...You think Caylus got here first?"

"God, I hope not."

Rex looked around, "This is a big place...maybe we should split up and meet back here."

"Okay. That sounds good."

Lucy turned to leave, but Rex grabbed her hand.

"Lucy...please be careful."

Lucy blushed slightly, giving a smile.

"I will...I promise."

The two nodded, separating as they took different routes of the palace.

Rex walked through the Dark halls, the footsteps echoing across corridors.

"Still nothing on the CPD…"

He reached a set of stairs going down, "...That must be the dungeon? Maybe? It's usually far down right?"

Rex sighed, quietly going down the stairs.

"...Damn, it's dark."

He picked up a nearby torch on the wall, using it to help guide the way.

"It's still quiet."

At the end of the dungeon, Emmet heard footsteps approach. He sighed, thinking it was Caylus.

"Would you leave me alone already?!"

Rex froze, "Emmet?"

Emmet perked up instantly, "Rex?!"

"...Emmet." Rex followed Emmet's voice straight to him.

"Kid, so this where he's keeping you."

"Rex, Caylus...he's taken everyone to his own dimension he turned into a beacon of power for himself. He's controlling their minds Rex, and who knows how far he'll go." Emmet shook.

"What a plan to go by...Geez, okay...how do I get you out of here, Kid?"

"You won't."

Rex turned, Caylus behind him.

He gave a look of anger, "Do you think you're actually going to get away with ruining not only Emmet's life...but the world everyone has created together?"

"No, Rex...I'm not planning on ruining Emmet's life. I'm planning to reconstruct it. You are Emmet, no?"

Rex stepped back, shaking his head.

"Not anymore."

"Well...we both know you want to be Emmet again...am I right?"

Rex shook his head, "Don't make assumptions about me."

"Rex, I know everything. I can see that you want nothing more than to be the Emmet you were a long time ago. If that is your wish I can make that happen...you can start over...as Emmet."

Rex looked in slight shock, "You can't do that."

"Oh, I can. All you have to do...is say yes, or how about this...a handshake. I'm sure you'd be willing to get something you desire so much for something so simple right? Rex...you were the bad guy once, and you live with that burden. Take my hand...and forget it all…" Caylus reached his hand forward.

"Forget it all?"

Caylus smirked, nodding.

"Imagine having the perfect life again...with your friends...with Lucy. If you agree to this...I'll let them all go."

Rex looked down in thought, taking a long time to think.

Emmet smiled, convinced Rex was thinking of a way to trick him.

Rex looked at Caylus, "You'll let them go?"

"Rex!"

"You have my word, and you...can have your old life back...as I discard of this Emmet." Caylus replied.

"Rex! Wait, what are you doing?" Emmet asked, the tone in his voice filled with worry.

Rex turned to Emmet, "...Kid, I want this. It's all I've ever wanted since...I saw you happy, with Lucy. I thought I was changed...but I was wrong. Do you know how much it hurts?"

Emmet frowned, "No...I don't. But, Rex! You can't just do this...what about me? I'll be...god knows where! You can't let Caylus get to you like this. You're stronger than that...we both are."

Rex sighed, "Emmet...the strongest have the greatest weaknesses…"

Rex turned to Caylus, pausing a moment, but his mind was made up.

He shook Caylus's hand.

"...Please." He cried.

"..Rex." Emmet called out.


	6. Chapter 6: I am Rex Dangervest

Emmet woke up.

The sun shining through the window, he yawned sitting up.

He knew he had a weird dream. He was just struggling to remember.

He shrugged it off, jumping out of bed.

"...Lucy?" He looked around, "Did she get up early?"

Emmet decided to look out the window, but something was off.

Apocalypsburg wasn't at all how he remembered it.

"What? Why is everything so colorful?" Emmet smiled, "I love it!"

He didn't even think much of it, but he still thought he'd mention it to Lucy.

Casual Emmet.

Emmet got dressed and jumped right out into the colorful Apocalypsburg.

Lucy approaching him, "Oh, Emmet. I thought I'd change it up and be the one to buy coffee." She smiled.

"Aww, Lucy! How sweet of you!" Emmet chuckled, "I hope you got my order right."

"Of course, Emmet." Lucy kissed his cheek.

"Um...by the way, why's Apocalypsburg all colorful and stuff now? I thought that would attract DUPLO. You always seem to nag about that. Also...is your hair different?"

Lucy looked at Emmet in confusion, "Emmet...do you not remember?"

"Remember...What?" Emmet questioned.

"We combined with the DUPLO and their companions from the Systar System. We're Syspocalypstar now." Lucy explained.

"Woah. When did that happen?"

"Emmet…are you okay? How could you not remember that? It didn't happen that long ago."

Emeet thought for a minute, "Haha...guess I'm having a memory slip right now. I'm sure I'll remember. Maybe my dream messed things up."

"Dream?"

"I had some long weird dream...about you...and guy who was...like me. He WAS me. I think that lead me to this point...yeah! I think." Emmet recalled.

"...Em, that's not exactly how things played out. Maybe you're just sick or something."

Lucy felt his forehead.

"I feel fine." Emmet confirmed, "I just...well…"

"Emmet, I'm worried about you...perhaps you should just rest up for today."

"But...Lucy…"

"Here." Lucy handed Emmet his coffee, "Wake up a little okay?"

"Um, okay."

"I'm helping Unikitty with something today. I hope you don't mind being alone for a little while."

"Nah, I'm fine." Emmet smiled, "You go do the thing."

"Be careful, Emmet."

Lucy turned.

"I love you!" Emmet waved.

Lucy blushed, "Love you too, Em."

Lucy left Emmet alone.

Emmet sighed, observing the scenery, before heading back inside.

It was a weird occurrence. Emmet felt somewhere in his heart that dream he had was real. It couldn't be though, right? He woke up from it, not even having a vivid memory of it.

It had to be a dream.

Emmet just shrugged it off as nothing. What concerned him more was why his memory was messed up. Would he ever recall the events leading up to now?

If he never did, maybe he would just pretend.

He wasn't sure yet.

Emmet stepped into the bathroom, looking himself in the mirror.

It was him alright. Nothing was different.

He splashed some water on his face, trying to figure out why his mind left him confused.

He dryer his face off, then stepped into the living room.

He decided to look through all the drawers, indeed as he expected, seeing things he didn't quite remember having.

It had to have been a while.

He remembers the house but...everything else was a huge blur.

He opened the door to'Planty's room' as it was labeled.

Emmet smiled at his plant friend, who sat on his own couch.

"This house is bigger than it looks. It really is."

Emmet doubted there was much in here, but anything that would help bring his memory back was worth the look.

He opened the drawer of a small shelf in the corner of the room.

Inside was a cloth, something apparently wrapped inside it.

Emmet raised his eyebrow in confusion, before unwrapping the object.

He almost jumped.

A black velvet box, and once opened a ring inside it.

"Shit."

Emmet covered his mouth, shocked and confused by his outburst. It was unlike him, yet felt natural.

"I mean, shoot! Was I going to propose to Lucy?!"

Emmet knew he wanted to at some point, but he wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

He put the box back, exactly as he found it.

Now his head hurt, trying to recall anything. Why was he finding the need to propose to her already? I guess he did love her...or, did they go on another adventure to move it forward?

Emmet still wasn't sure.

He deeply wished everyone could remember everything.

"...I'm sorry, Lucy. Things will just have to wait until my mind is put back together."

"Maybe I can help with that"

Emmet jumped at the sudden voice, yet it was somewhat familiar.

"...Vitruvius?"

"Ghost Vitruvius now. Oooo!" Vitruvius appeared, "I said I would watch over you, Emmet. And I meant it."

"When did you say that?"

"Let's not question it. But my boy, I know you don't want this...but using some of my ghostly power, I'm going to bring your memory back."

Emmet smiled, "Vitruvius, why would I not want that?! If you can do that, then I'm all for it! Go ahead!"

"Well...I have to brace myself. You might be mad at me."

"Vitruvius, just come on! Why would I be mad at you?" Emmet chuckled, "Such a silly thing to say. You're helping me after all."

Vitruvius let out a sigh, "Okay. But I'm still bracing myself."

Vitruvius touched Emmet's forehead with his staff.

It was so quick, the rush of memories gave Emmet a headache.

He didn't mind it at first though, he was happy. He finally saw everything he was missing.

Apocalypsburg, Lucy, wait...Lucy being taken with the others.

He went after them.

Didn't make it.

Undar...dry-ar system.

Emmet fell over, everything suddenly coming back to him.

"Rex, my boy. I'm sorry but-"

A chair was thrown at Vitruvius.

"Jesus Christ, boy! Are you trying to kill me again?!" Vitruvius shouted.

"Why?! Why?!" Rex growled, "I was finally happy again! And you fucked it up!"

He grabbed another chair.

"Rex, put the chair down. And I'll explain myself."

Rex gave an angered look.

"Chair down."

Rex growled, throwing the chair across the room.

"Why?! You could have very much refused!"

Vitruvius sighed, "Rex, listen to me. I know your angry, but this life isn't yours to keep...no matter how much you desire it. You exist to be Rex, not Emmet. You obviously became Rex for a reason."

"But...Lucy-"

"Rex, listen to me." Vitruvius interrupted, "It's true that if everything returns to normal...Lucy will not love you like she did before."

Rex frowned.

"But, that's when you start looking towards the light of a different tunnel, my boy. Find someone out there who loves you not because you were once Emmet, but because you became Rex Dangervest. It's not over. It's just a new beginning."

Rex looked down in thought, but then look at Vitruvius.

"You're right. Maybe I am lingering too much on the past I lost...I should be looking for the future I have yet to find." Rex smiled, "I'm no longer Emmet Brickowski. I am Rex Dangervest. Galaxy defending, archeologist, cowboy, and Raptor Trainer. And I'm okay with that...because just like the Emmet here...I have a future of hope waiting for me."

"That's the spirit. No pun intended." Vitruvius chuckled, "I've never been more proud to seen you grow up and realize what you've been needing. Hope."

Rex nodded, but looked in worry.

"Emmet! Oh no! I agreed to Caylus! Now, I don't know where he is...why doesn't Lucy even-?!"

"Syspocalypstar is under his influence. Everyone's memories were flip flopped around by Caylus. He's still here...and so is Emmet. Don't worry though, I know where they are. I can show you the way."

"Thanks, But…"

Rex looked at his reflection in the nearby window.

"...I need to fix something first."

Meanwhile, the real Emmet hugged his knees. He cried silently.

This was the moment in which he had given up all hope.

He missed everyone, especially Lucy.

Rex had taken her away from him, but for some reason, Emmet didn't hate him for it.

He knew how much Rex was hurting. Your true love is not just someone you forget. Especially not someone like Lucy.

He just wished, he could hold Lucy's hand one more time. See her smile one last time.

"Lucy." Emmet cried, "I'm so sorry...I miss you so much. I wish I could...change everything. By loving you...I just turned Rex into the bad guy again. Is this all my fault?"

"It isn't, Kid. If anything it's me being selfish."

Emmet wiped the tears off his shocked expression, "Rex?!"

Rex walked forward, looking into the dark cell.

"Hey, Kid."

"Rex! How did you-?!"

"I had help...from an old friend. Someone who once meant a lot to the both of us." Rex sighed, "Emmet, I'm sorry. I'm not expecting you to forgive me for such a terrible thing. I just wanted to find that happiness that was taken from me. I realized that what's already happened can't be changed. So, we have to look forward instead of wanting to change it. If things really do happen for a reason...then maybe the future is brighter for me than I think it is."

"Rex." Emmet smiled back, "I forgive you! Of course I forgive you. I understand what you had to go through. My life might not be yours anymore...but if you'll let me...I'll share part of it with you. As you create a future beside me, and everyone else."

"...I think I'd like that, Kid. Can we...still be vest friends?"

"Forever!" Emmet chuckled.

Rex examined the cell door, "I'm going to get you out of here. Know where Caylus is?"

"He's upstairs...somewhere. This space is his own creation...so be careful. The control panel in the main control room should open the doors down here."

"Thanks, Em. I'll get you out, quick. Don't you worry." Rex turned.

"Rex, I'm serious. Be careful."

"Kid, I'm Rex Dangervest. I'm going to be alright." Rex smirked, exiting the cell block.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Beginning

Rex ran upstairs, looking around.

"This place is huge. It's hard believe the whole thing was constructed from magic."

He thought for a moment, "...The control room...I'll find it. It has be be somewhere close by. I have to be sneaky about it though. Caylus could be anywhere."

Rex walked through the halls quietly. Eventually finding the said control room.

He looked up at the control panel, going up to it.

"...confusing. But, I'll find it. Let's see."

Rex looked over the buttons, he moved forward to press it, but then was suddenly frozen in place. A purple light glowed around him.

"You really think I wouldn't notice you here. This is my dimension after all." Caylus chuckled, "Aww, what happened? I gave you everything you wanted."

"I wanted it then...but it was wrong. I'm Rex Dangervest now. The toughest guy anyone will ever know. I'll make my own future." Rex replied, his tone serious.

"You took my gift and spat upon it? Fine then, you had your chance. Now, everything will fall apart once again."

"...Answer me this. How did you manage to bring me back? You planned on using me...and now that your plan has failed...can you get rid of me?" Rex questioned.

"How?" Caylus paused, "Well, it's a bit hard to explain. Emmet has dreams of you…and because I monitored them, and saw exactly what happened to you, I was able to bring you back with manipulation of time and space. As long as you've existed once before, you can be brought back. Think of it like...a glitch in the system."

"A glitch in the system?" Rex questioned, "So, if I exist once...I can exist again but with hard to achieve manipulation?"

"Correct."

"...Interesting. You're smarter than I thought."

Caylus sighed, "But now what do I do with you...you are right. You're of no use to me anymore. I could make you never exist again...or I can keep you here to suffer with Emmet." Caylus paused, "Or I can do thinks the old fashioned way...and force you to be Emmet against your will. That was my original plan after all."

"You can't do that to me, I've told you I'm way too strong...especially now that I can see past my wants of the things I lost before. You'll have no effect on me." Rex responded, his tone bitter.

"That may be true...but even so, the entirety of Syspocalypstar is under my power. How are you planning to dispel it from all of the area?"

"You have a weakness I'm sure."

Rex sighed.

"Caylus...you were lonely like me. You're the 'bad guy' like me. You're right. We aren't so different, but if I changed...why can't you? We could use another radical magic user with us, that would be sick." Rex smirked.

Caylus growled, "Are you inviting me to be friends...with you? That's a stupid request."

"Caylus, look...you can keep all this, but do you really need to ruin Emmets life when he can make up for it? Surely, knowing Emmet, he can give you something way better. After being alone all those years...doesn't a friend sound nice?"

Caylus looked down.

"Caylus, if you're anything like me...and hurting because of it...those wounds will eventually heal. A better future is ahead for both of us. Please, do what's right." Rex smiled.

Caylus sighed, "...You have your way with words. Like Emmet did with Business back then. You really are one in the same."

Rex shook his head, "I'm Rex Dangervest. Emmet no longer exists in me...but that doesn't mean I can't continue to learn and try to be like him."

Caylus chuckled, "What a terrible way to give up, being talked out of it by the future self of my own enemy. You...aren't half bad Rex."

Rex could move again, he turned to Caylus.

"Go ahead, release Emmet. I'll also return everyone's memories back to normal...I'll reconstruct Syspocalypstar as it was."

"Caylus, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I think even if you aren't planning on being friends...then you should at least apologize, right?"

Caylus nodded, "Yeah...perhaps…"

Rex nodded, pressing the button.

Emmet's cell door opened.

He smiled, running out of it and going to Rex. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Caylus.

Caylus looked at Emmet. "...I was blind. Look, I went without thinking, and I wanted you to suffer...but that just means I'd end up being alone. I don't want that...so, Emmet...will you accept an apology from me?"

Emmet smiled, "Of course! We can even be friends."

Caylus chuckled, "Didn't expect you to actually forgive me."

"Caylus, I'd forgive anyone. Especially someone who's hurting. If I can forgive Rex, I can very well forgive you too."

"...Thank you, Brickowski."

Emmet still kept his smile, looking to Rex.

"How about we head back to Syspocalypstar and set things right? And if course...introduce you to the others."

"I'd like that, Kid."

Days passed, and Syspocalypstar was cheerful once again.

Rex definitely wasn't used to it yet, but he hoped he would eventually adjust.

"So, Emmet...how have you and Lucy been doing since this...whole thing happened?" Rex asked.

"We've never been better. Lucy and I love our house, and our friends who were absolutely overjoyed when we joined with the Systar System."

"I'm glad to hear that…" Rex looked down.

"...Rex, you're still upset about Lucy, right?"

"No, Kid. You can have her...I understand how much you love her. Besides, Lucy is not my style anymore."

"Really?" Emmet laughed, "Then what is your style."

"Hmm." Rex thought for a moment, "Maybe a cute, yet clumsy in a way girl. She'd have to be drop dead gorgeous...yet have a good heart to guide her."

"Wow, Rex. Very descriptive." Emmet smiled.

"Well, I'm trying to find a change of pace. The cool usually likes the cute? No?"

"That is the case actually."

Rex chuckled, observing the world around him.

"...I still can't believe I'm back."

"Me neither, but I'm really glad you are!" Emmet smiled brightly.

Rex gave a smirk, "Me too, Kid. Maybe then...I can see how you actually grow up."

Unikitty ran past, "Na na! You can't catch me!"

"Unikitty, Wait! You know I'm in heels!"

A female voice responded, as she ran forward, eventually losing her balance.

Rex caught her from the fall.

"Thank you." She smiled, pushing her long hair back, before she continued to run after Unikitty.

"...Who was that?" Rex questioned.

"Oh, she's new. Unikitty's friend...she ruled her own island once before it was destroyed during the DUPLO attacks. She's a princess." Emmet replied.

"Princess?"

"Uh Huh! Beautiful isn't she?"

Rex blushed, "...Yeah."

Emmet looked over at Rex, he chuckled.

"W-what?"

"Nothing." Emmet continued to laugh, "Just a crush perhaps…"

"H-huh?"

Emmet walked off, "Oh, princess! I think my friend has a crush on you!"

Rex laughed, "Oh, you're dead, Brickowski."

Emmet ran, Rex following not far behind.

(A/N: This was fun to do in my spare time

Let me know if you'd ever want a continuation or Bonus Chapters! Thanks for reading.)


	8. Bonus Chapter: Emmet & Lucy 4 eva!

Emmet sat alone, his thoughts running wild.

He wanted to do this, and he was ready too, he wondered what had been holding him back for such a long while.

Emmet pulled a familiar velvet box out of his vest pocket.

This is it. He's going to propose to Lucy.

Luckily, in the meantime, she was out and about. Unikitty keeping her busy with girl things.

After that fact, he would meet them to take Lucy to dinner, then surprise her at home.

"It's our anniversary. Perfect time to do it." Emmet glanced at the clock, "...Where is he?"

"Lookin' for me, Kid?"

Emmet jumped, turning to Rex.

"Oh...Rex, you could have to know...knocked."

"Knocking? Pfft, that's for losers. Anyway, what you need me for?"

"I'm uh...I'm going to propose to Lucy." Emmet admitted, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Rex wasn't shocked, he remembered his short time as Emmet again, seeing the very ring Emmet would present to Lucy.

Rex smiled, "I knew this day was coming, I'm so proud of you, Kid."

"Thanks, Rex." Emmet sighed, "But...we need to set up this place to be more...romantic."

Emmet brought out a box hidden under the coach, "I bought of stuff. Including roses."

"Pink and blue roses?"

"Harder to find them you'd think. I also, have some red to mix in there."

Emmet turned to the door frame, examining it.

"Maybe a trail of petals to the backyard...where we can set up some nice lighting."

Rex looked at Emmet, thinking before speaking, "...Emmet, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Um, yeah. Sure."

"So, you're going to propose to Lucy...is your dream still the same?"

Emmet was silent for a moment, but nodded.

"You know my dream. Get married, be a good friend, and eventually...a good father. That's all I want. A peaceful, happy, normal life."

"...Ever since I became Rex, my dreams have changed completely. Emmet…maybe I can take inspiration from you once again." Rex smiled.

"From me? Really, Rex?"

"Well, your dream sounds a whole lot better than taking over galaxies with dinosaurs…" Rex nervously laughed.

Emmet chuckled, "But Rex that's so you...and I'm so me…"

"Still, Kid, it seems nice the way you're doing things. Reminds me of...what once was. You'll do great!"

Rex patted Emmet's back, "Now, let's get to work before the girls come back."

Emmet nodded, smiling down at the box in his hand, he held it close to his heart.

"Lucy...I love you."

A few minutes passed, Emmet searching through his closet while Rex worked downstairs.

Emmet grew frustrated as he looked through his countless vests and outfits in his closet.

"Aww! Where is it? I was planning to wear it...maybe I took it out."

Emmet looked at the clock, "Oh shoot! Ah, I'm gonna be late! Ah, this whole thing will be ruined! Emmet, you said you'd be better than managing time."

Emmet took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"I wish I could be two places at once."

"That's why I'm here, Kid." Rex smiled.

"Ah, Rex! I ugh…" Emmet sighed in relief, grabbing his tuxedo, realizing it was on the back of the closet door.

"I need to get going, but you...you have to promise me you'll do something for me."

"Anything, Emmet."

Emmet nodded, "Okay, so when you finish decorating in here...I have stock of bricks hidden in the backyard. I know it's a lot to ask...but if you remember it like I do...I need to you to build a copy of that tunnel I found the piece of resistance in." Emmet spoke, "Then, make a fake piece of resistance using the red bricks...and…" he took out the box from his pocket, "Hide this inside."

Rex looked at Emmet, "Emmet, what gave you the idea?"

Emmet smiled, "The Piece of Resistance is the one thing that brought Lucy and I together. It should also bring us together in engagement. Please, Rex. I want it to be this way."

Rex hesitated, but chuckled, "You're full of surprises. Whatever you say kid."

"Thank you so much, Rex! You're seriously the best vest friend ever."

"No problem, Emmet. Now get dressed, and meet you future wife. Leave everything to me."

Emmet nodded.

On the other side of town, Lucy waited.

"Hmm...Emmet is running a little late, which I expected."

Unikitty smiled, "Emmet's like that, Lucy. That's why you like him, no?"

Lucy laughed, "Yeah, he's my goofball. Still, it's our anniversary and...5 years ago, I never expected to fall in love with him. Yet, I'm so glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too, you two are absolutely perfect together!" Unikitty smiled.

Soon footsteps were heard approaching, Emmet ran up, a bit short of breath.

"L-Lucy...Sorry...I'm late." Emmet gave a smile.

Unikitty winked, "Good luck on the romance you two." She hopped away to leave them be.

Lucy laughed, "It's okay, Ems. So, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Emmet held Lucy's hand, kissing her cheek.

Lucy blushed, "Oh, Emmet."

After the dinner, which Emmet tried to drag on for a while, giving Rex more time.

The two headed to their home. The same home Emmet knew they would spend the rest of their wonderful life in.

Emmet blushed at the thought, he looked forward, hoping everything everything was ready.

As Lucy opened the door, a small stud fell on his head from the roof. He looked up, seeing Rex.

He nodded, "Good luck, Kid." He whispered.

Emmet smiled, entering the house after Lucy.

He looked at her as she appreciated the romantic scenery.

"Oh, Emmet. Did you plan all this?"

"W-well...kind of." Emmet chuckled, "I thought it would be nice."

He took Lucy's hand, "But...for our anniversary, There's something I want to show you."

He lead her to the backyard, and there in the center was a tunnel built.

Emmet smiled, leading Lucy into it.

"Emmet, was is this?" Lucy asked.

"It's um...something to remind us of how we met."

They came up to a piece of resistance copy, which was even glowing. Emmet wasn't sure how Rex managed such a thing, but he did.

"Wow...that's right. The Piece of Resistance brought us together. I remember it all like it was yesterday." Lucy smiled.

Emmet walked up to the piece, place a hand on it.

"Oops, touched it again."

Lucy laughed.

Emmet wa nervous at this point, but he took a deep breath, deciding it's now or never.

"Oh, wait a minute...something seems off about his piece."

Lucy looked in confusion, as Emmet opened it.

"...Lucy I uh...I love you more than anything." Emmet started, "Now 6 years together...that's something I never thought I would have, especially not with a girl as amazing and as beautiful as you. Lucy, I loved being your boyfriend and special best friend...but I don't want that anymore."

"...Emmet?"

Emmet took the box out of the piece of resistance, he bent down, showing Lucy the ring.

"Because I want to be your husband."

Lucy blushed, placing her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Lucy, will you marry this...plain, average, everyday...and clumsy guy?" Emmet smiled.

Lucy was silent, but then nodded.

"Yes. Emmet, yes! Yes!"

She hugged him tightly.

"Of course I'll marry you! I love you!" She spoke, as tears fell from her eyes.

Emmet held her close, "I love you too, Lucy. Thank you for everything."

The two kissed, holding each other close, and not wanting to let go.


End file.
